


Memories of Bruises

by Hello_Starlight



Series: Final Fantasy VII Collection [11]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Dark, F/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Only in past memories, PTSD from Rape, Reader used to take Drugs, References to Drugs, SERIOUSLY LISTEN TO THE TAGS, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tseng cares, illegal drugs, reader has ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: "I know you gave PTSD, it would be unsafe for you to go.""Sir, I am perfectly capable of going! I want to-"You were frozen.Tseng wrapped his arms around you in a tight hug. Your head was pressed against his sternum hearing his heart beating loudly. His long arms were wrapped so tightly you couldn't escape, but his hug was not unwanted.If anything it was needed as you pressed your face into his shirt. You were covered in sweat but he didn't care."Sir..."
Relationships: Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Series: Final Fantasy VII Collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189096
Kudos: 28





	Memories of Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to write my feelings out since I've just been having a hard time with nightmares. I promise none of this has happened to me before but I do have minor PTSD but it's not anything to do with what happens in this fic.
> 
> However I did have a slight experience with my "step-dad" where he had been acting quite sexual towards me for a while but I stopped visiting before anything could escalate to a dangerous point.
> 
> I'm fine, I'm safe, I'm just venting my nightmares in a safe way.

It was supposed to be just another mission.

You had heard from Elena before the briefing that you, Rude, and Reno were to go after a man selling highly illegal, powerful drugs. You heard about it; The Blue Death they called it. They didn't give people the high they were desperately chasing after—one pill and you were dead.

Their skin would turn blue as their lungs shut down instantly and the decaying process would begin well they were still alive.

It was horrible knowing disgusting pieces of human trash would still sell them despite knowing the inevitable risks. Safe to say, SHINRA was going to put a dead stop to it. After catching dozens of drug dealers selling the drug and interogating them, you had enough info to finally pin point the King Pin.

In the meeting room Tseng had a projector hooked up that at the moment was blank. When you and your fellow partners sat down at the table, folders were placed in front of you.

"Is this some sort of lame ass office meeting?" Reno snickered.

"Shut it Reno, clearly if there's three of us, there's something important." You snapped.

"Anyways, why are we in here boss?" Reno asked leaning back in his chair.

You opened the folder and skimmed through the thick pamphlet of files. There was photos, crime files, crime scene reports, criminal report cards, and anything you'd ever need on this case.

"We're here to talk about The Blue Death cases." Tseng announced.

You swiveled in your chair like you also did when you were bored. Drug crimes were not your favorite. Granted it was satisfying to throw those who were selling the drugs that ruined people's lives and families into jail. But just...past stuff was difficult for you.

You glanced over at Reno who despite having a smirk on his face and a look of boredom in his eyes, you could see he was uncomfortable.

You knew about drugs.

Feeling that intense high of bliss as the crumbling world around you vanished. But then when you'd come back down it fucking hurt. The cravings—oh dear God the cravings were violent. Vomiting, aggrevation, crippling depression, you'd scratch at yourself until you bled as if that would solve the itch.

It wasn't until two years after of doing hardcore drugs that you were taken to a rehabilitation center by your older brother. You were kicking and screaming the entire time, but underneath it all a silent part of you knew you needed this. It took three security guards and two nurses to finally sedate you.

After, the process of purging was incredibly difficult and harsh. You had to be hospitalized for two weeks since any food that slithered down your throat would only come back up. You would have terrifying hallucinations and that thirst was overwhelming.

After that horrible process you promised yourself to never do drugs again.

"(Name)? Are you still with me?" You realized you had zoned out and glanced up from the table to Tseng.

He had a look of complete control but you could tell he was slightly annoyed. You silently nodded and he continued. No one else knew about your history or why you got into drugs in the first place.

It was to forget.

"-so from the dealers we learned that the King Pin's operation is possibly at this warehouse."

With a click the screen changed to reveal a map of Midgar with a red circle outlining a building.

"That is where he is creating the drugs. The thing is we need you three to go undercover as drug dealers."

"Why not just raid it with SOLDIERs?" You asked. 

"We do not know completely if this is the correct warehouse, it would be a waste of time and effort to send troops in. The King Pin has jumped through several buildings over the year but for now it seems his newest location is there." Tseng explained.

"Do we even know who this King Pin is?" You asked.

Tseng nodded and clicked onto the next slide.

Your breath was stolen from your lungs.

_No...no!_

_"Stop! No! Please stop! Please! Nooo!"_

A shudder violently shook you to your core. The color of your skin turned a harshly pale shade of white, your mouth dropped open, and your eyes were wide.

"No..."

"Is something the matter (Name)?" Tseng asked.

You could feel his lips on your neck. You could hear your sobbing as his hands traveling up underneath your dress. The bruising grip on your cheeks as you wailed for him to stop.

Tseng grew concerned by your long period of complete silence. Your breaths came out raspy and shuddering. Tears started to drip from your eyes. Reno who was sitting beside you reached over to touch your arm.

You flinched and screamed whipping around to punch him right in the face.

"Ow! What the hell?!" He shouted, covering his nose.

"Reno? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" You swallowed hard.

You realized you were crying and huffed wiping them away with your sleeve.

"(Name), you seemed to be stuck in a trance." Tseng said.

"I..." You tucked your hair behind your ear with a shaking hand, one of the things you did when you were nervous, "I'm so sorry sir I didn't mean to...I need some air."

You avoided eye contact the entire time as you hurried out.

"What just happened?" Reno asked.

"I'm not quite sure." Tseng answered.

But he knew why. He was there to see it...

_"No! Let me go!" You shrieked._

_You managed to escape his grasp and ran to your room. Before you could slam the door shut one of his large arms slid through the door and grabbed onto the collar of your shirt. His blunt nails scratched into your sternum drawing blood._

_You shrieked and dug your nails into his wrist, using your foot against the door to keep him from getting in._

_"Don't you hide from me bitch!" He shouted._

_"I am not your bitch!"_

_You curled your fingers and clawed his ugly face leaving deep scratch marks._

_He let go of you and fingers popped off one of the buttons. You slammed the door shut before grabbing a dresser and shoving it to the door._

_The banging will forever be locked in your head. The loud cursing and swearing as you heard wood splinter and crack underneath his heavy fists._

_You ran over to the window and looked outside. The drop was long but at least you'd be safe.,_

_The wood splintered and the dresser flew. In a second you choked as your head slammed against the wall with a hand wrapped around your neck._

_He painfully grabbed your breast and squeezed hard enough to bruise. You cried out in pain and he ripped open your shirt popping off a few more buttons._

_You sobbed as he shoved his leg between yours, his hand around your throat gripping tighter._

_"STOP IT!" You swung._

_That was when everything went black._

_The neighbors had called the police from your screaming. When they arrived they found you sitting on the porch steps staring blankly into the night._

_Your knuckles were bloody, your mouth was full of blood spilling onto your open night blouse that was tainted a deep red, your skin covered in bruises and cuts._

_Several SOLDIERs showed up including a Turk._

_He walked over as a SOLDIER carefully draped a blanket around you._

_"What happened here?" He demanded to a SOLDIER. ___

____

____

_"Sir...there's a man in the bedroom...his face it's...it's so bruised and bloody." He said._

_Clearly a rookie._

_Tseng nodded and stepped over to you before kneeling down in front of you._

_"What happened?" He asked._

_A grin spread across your bloody lips. A soft noise escaped your lips. Then more came as chuckles._

_You were full on laughing, yet tears were streaming down your face as you sobbed and laughed. Tseng was confused until you stopped and took wheezing breaths._

_Broken ribs._

_"I'm...I'm not his bitch...the bastard got what he deserved...hehe...he got what he fucking deserved." You wheezed._

_"He used to rape you?"_

_"Everyday I would deal with that bastard touching me and hitting me. Everyday."_

_Tseng never let emotions shroud his judgement but he couldn't help but feel his heart ache for you. You started sobbing again but this time screams of pain and sorrow bled with them._

You were violently punching the punching bag. Your knuckles were bleeding underneath the gloves and wraps but you couldn't stop. The bag swung violently as the chains rattled.

Your eyes were blazen with unshed tears as you swung and punched. Not a day passed where you couldn't forget what happened. The feeling of bliss as you gave back all the pain that he dealt onto you.

Feeling his nose break under your knuckles. The feeling of the bones of his hands moving and breaking underneath your foot. The cries of pain that he felt just like you did.

And now he was back. He had been let out back into the public and he was once again ruining people's lives.

You were only a teenager...you were still a minor and yet he thought you were sexually attractive.

Your mother had left you with him that night to go partying with her friends. Whenever she was not there, which did happen a lot, he would attack and force you to keep completely silent. Even if you did tell her she would deny it and tell you to stop lying.

Then you finally were freed and you started started drugs. To forget that the bastard every existed. To forget the times he had sexually assaulted you.

And yet you couldn't forget.

"(Name)." Tseng announced his presence.

You huffed and puffed as you turned to face him. Sweat and tears mixing.

"Sir?"

"I apologize. I shouldn't have assigned you on that mission."

You sighed and took off your gloves.

"I want to complete my mission, sir. I can't let emotions get in the way."

The Wutai man frowned noticing the blood seeping through the wraps. He took a deep inhale remembering your bleeding knuckles that night. He sighed and walked over gently taking your hands.

You winced as he carefully unwrapped the rough material around your hands.

"Why did you do that for?" He asked.

"Do what?"

Tseng shook his head, "You know what I mean. Once your knuckles bleed you should stop or else you can permanently damage your fingers."

"I needed to release my anger."

"Ever thought of essential oils?"

You blushed and gave him a little chuckle. It was amazing to hear the stern Tseng make a joke, especially one that was sarcastic and actually funny.

"I know you gave PTSD, it would be unsafe for you to go."

"Sir, I am perfectly capable of going! I want to-"

You were frozen.

Tseng wrapped his arms around you in a tight hug. Your head was pressed against his sternum hearing his heart beating loudly. His long arms were wrapped so tightly you couldn't escape, but his hug was not unwanted.

If anything it was needed as you pressed your face into his shirt. You were covered in sweat but he didn't care.

"Sir..."

He hummed and pulled away, keeping his hands on your shoulders. You looked into his dark eyes and bit your lower lip.

He gently took your bleeding hands and held them in his. He brought them to his lips and softly kissed your knuckles.

"Sir..."

He hummed softly and pulled away from your hand giving you a gentle smile.

You tentatively leaned forward before you got shy and pulled away. Tseng smiled and leaned down to gently press his lips against yours.

He was gentle and slow as you followed along.

How was he such an amazing kisser?

He pulled away and gently kissed your forehead.

"I won't let him hurt you... again." He whispered, wiping away your tears.

You smiled at his gentle touch and wrapped your arms around him tight.

"Thank you..."


End file.
